Skulduggery Pleasant - She Was Mine
by DetectiveCain
Summary: Valkyrie is now twenty one and all grown up and a certain skeleton has noticed. But with the ever present danger of Darquesse threatening the two detectives and everyone they care about, what will happen when someone close to Valkyrie dies and no one can stop her getting revenge… except Lord Vile? Contains Valduggery, Ghanith and Darquesse being a bit of a slut.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant unfortunatley but I love it so much and have to write about it. If you dont like it dont read it but please review it! Thank you - rated MA for sexual Content... I think.**

**I will be uploading again because of the Ending so look out for more.**

**Summary – Valkyrie is now twenty one and all grown up and a certain skeleton has noticed. But with the ever present danger of Darquesse threatening the two detectives and everyone they care about, what will happen when someone close to Valkyrie dies and no one can stop her getting revenge… except Lord Vile? Contains Valduggery, Ghanith and Darquesse being a bit of a slut.**

"I don't want to go though" Valkyrie sighed as she started putting on her dress for the evening.

"You don't have a choice. Now hurry up and get dressed Miss Cain, you can't be late to your own party" Skulduggery replied from outside the bathroom where Valkyrie was getting changed. Her dress was short at the front and long and floaty at the black with one thin strap crossing from one side to the other and over the shoulder. Black in colour of course, however Ghastly incorporated some silver linings around the bottom. She wore her literally killer heels that Fletcher had bought her for her birthday that were black and strappy, matching her dress perfectly. Her dark hair was down and curly especially for the occasion of her 21st birthday.

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the view of Skulduggery.

"You look beautiful" he said, his jaw wide open, obviously surprised at how good his partner looked. _She always looks good but tonight she looks like a woman, _Skulduggery thought and shook his head ridding him of the thoughts of Valkyrie.

"I'm always beautiful but tonight I actually feel it. Shall we leave, we don't want to be late after all" she said smugly as she noticed how skulduggery couldn't stop staring.

* * *

They sat in the Bentley after the short jump from her bedroom window to her garden, casually looking at each other every now and then and then looking away after the other one noticed. Although Skulduggery couldn't actually blush, he knew if he had his flesh and blood back his cheeks would be fuchsia is colour as Valkyries were now. _I wish I could tell her _Skulduggery thought as he contemplated his feelings for Valkyrie. Ever since she had turned 18 something had changed and they both knew it but neither could ever say for the fear of each other's rejection.

They finally got to The Firs hotel, where Valkyries party was being held, thanks to Ghastly and Tanith taking over all the party details. Skulduggery got out the car first then walked round to let Valkyrie out. He offered her hand and she took it willing as he helped her out his car, but before departing up the stairs to the function, Skulduggery had to have stern words with the valet about his baby. They walked up the stairs and walked straight into a huge room with over at least 80 people all spread around mingling with each other, but all looked up when the partners entered and shouted in unison "Happy Birthday" at her.

Erskine Ravel, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and Fletcher Renn were the first to get to Valkyrie and giver her birthday hugs and best wishes.

"Happy Birthday Val" Fletcher whispered in her ear as he hugged her. She hugged him back, realising how much she was enjoying the closeness with fletcher, she kissed his cheek and thanked him for her gorgeous shoes. _Bloody fletcher_ Skulduggery thought. _He had his chance with her and well he didn't blow it, she was after all cheating on him with a vampire but he's making his move… again. I have to do something, tell her how I feel, what I want her to feel too but… what if she doesn't feel the same?_ It's the exact opposite obviously because Valkyrie had been loving him for quite some time now.

"Can I have the first dance Miss Cain?" Skulduggery asked. This was it. He was finally going to tell her.

"Sure. Let me just go say Hello to China and I'll be back." Valkyrie replied.

Valkyrie walked over to the ever flawless China wearing a long pale pink dress.

"Hey China"

"Valkyrie, My Dear, Happy Birthday" China replied kissing Valkyrie on both cheeks taking her in an embrace.

"You look lovely" China stated, her eyes sparkling.

"I haven't seen you in a while China. I know that thing with Skul was awful and you two will never be the same but you're still my friend and… I miss you sometimes. Tanith is my sister but I feel like I can talk to you more than anyone." She sounded like she was whining now and being 21, that was such an immature thing to do but she meant it.

"Sweetie, 'That Thing' with Mr Pleasant involved me killing his family and then ended with my face being broken and my library being blown up. Its not a thing one recovers quickly from. Skulduggery will never forgive me and I' am so glad you see me like that and I feel the same toward you but my dear you would be fraternizing with the enemy. I mean look at the dirty looks your friends are giving us this very moment." Valkyrie looked over her shoulder to see Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine and Fletcher glaring at her or rather glaring at China. She swung her head back round to face China.

"I don't care China, all I'm saying is that I miss you"

"Ok, you win, I shall send you my new, hidden address, and you can come meet me when you want. As I' am no longer as busy as I was, you have more of my time to occupy" Valkyrie engulfed China in a giant hug and smiled at her.

"Thank you. I will talk to you later" Val walked away from her friend and back to the group who were still staring down China.

" I' am back, don't ask what happened or what we talked about, it's between China and I" All of her friends just looked at her either shocked or angry or in Tanith's case: Hurt.

"Dance then Mr Pleasant?" Val asked as she held her hand out to Skulduggery. He took it smiling. His façade was that of a pale – ish man with black hair swept across his forehead and all over where his gleaming skull used to be seen. He swept her onto the dance floor, one hand placed on her hip and the other hand entwined with hers. Her other hand was resting on his shoulder as she curled into his chest and they started to dance to _Wild Horses_.

"Valkyrie there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time and I suppose now is as good as time as any so… here goes… Valkyrie Cain I Lov-" there was a huge BANG and Billy – Ray Sanguine walked through the door followed by Dusk and a tall man, sandy haired man by the name of Jensen Blackwater. He was a known killer, in a league with Dusk himself and around the same age as Skulduggery. A disturbing smile planted on his face as he pulled a rather large black bag from around his back, struggling by looks of it, and throwing it in front of Billy – Ray.

* * *

Tanith drew her sword immediately, ghastly took his boxing stance, fletcher disappeared, then re – appeared with a rather large blade, not a sword like Tanith's but a hand sized knife. Valkyrie and Skulduggery moved next to Tanith and Erskine who had a fireball in his hand, waiting for the attack.

"Get out of here now before you get hurt" Ghastly said menacingly to the three evil men before them.

"Somehow ugly I don't think so. We just wanted to deliver a package to our dear Valkyrie Cain here." Dusk laughed as Sanguine spoke. Jensen kicked the bag towards Valkyrie. As it rolled it revealed the cold, emotionless face of… Desmond Edgley.

Valkyrie gasped and ran to the motionless body of her father. His throat had been slit, still in his work clothes, covered in his life blood that had been licked up by the vampire. Tears came streaming down her face as she burst into violent sobs holding her departed father.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS" Valkyrie shouted at them as she began to stand on shaky legs.

"Skulduggery get everyone out of her now" She spoke loud enough for Skulduggery and her friends to hear.

Her hair began to turn a deep shade of black from root to tip and her eyes turned black.

"Now Skulduggery" Valkyrie said before all her control waned as she gave into Darquesse for the grievance that had become of her. Skulduggery looked at everyone and shouted for Fletcher to gather the people remaining and teleport them to the pier in Haggard before the horror that was about to unfold took place. Fletcher did as he was told and teleported everyone out with the exception of Skul, Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine. As he re – appeared Darquesse ripped off her dress, revealing her black underwear that on any other day any man would have killed to be shown. But not today and not like this.

"What the hell is going on Skeleton" A terrified but mesmerised Sanguine shouted because the wind was picking up around the dark beauty in front of him.

"We all need to leave now!" Skulduggery Shouted. But nobody moved. Black leather had started wrapping itself around Darquesse until she was dressed in leather boots, not unlike the ones Ghastly made her except with more buckles and a handy knife in one of the sides, Skin clad black leather adorned her long legs and a leather jacket revealing her cleavage and the top of her lacey bra appeared out of nothing.

"Nobody is going anywhere." The dark woman spoke in a most twisted voice in the middle of the floor. Her head down looking at the girl she had once been father. Dead. She felt strange. Like a hurt bubbling away making her angrier and angrier and the people who had committed this crime were foolishly standing in front of her.

* * *

Valkyrie had done it. She had embraced Darquesse to make her hurt go away and get revenge, but something had happened, Valkyrie had merged with Darquesse mixing their feelings and making sense after all this time. Darquesse looked up at Billy – Ray, her black eyes looking him up and down as she tilted her head like Skulduggery did.

"V –V-Val are you ok?" the little frightened voice of Tanith spoke. She whirled around and stared at her friends, terrified of her.

"No I'm not Tanith. I'm not Val and I'm not ok" her voice was dark and twisted. She didn't need to speak loud to be heard but her friend seemed to cower even more when she spoke.

"You have all heard of me and Skulduggery has even had the pleasure of meeting me"

"You are Darquesse" Erskine stated shocked and quaking before the sight of her.

"Interesting isn't it? I've been here all along and who would expect Good Girl Valkyrie Cain? But now it's different. We are the same person now, that happened when she wanted revenge for the murder of her father, for which the criminals have yet to pay." She said in a straight voice, turning then to the three perpetrators.

"You have kick started the end of the world by hurting me. Are you pleased? You thought you could get away and expect nothing in return? You have awoken me and all I see is white hot rage!" and with that she struck. Her hand dancing with shadows slashed at Dusk. She walked up to him and stuck her fist through his chest, taking his heart in her hand and ripping it back through. Just to make sure though she put her boot through his skull when he was laid dead on the floor. She then turned to Jensen. The fear evident in his eyes.

"Please, I didn't touch him I swear! I' am only here because Erskine Ravel is here. I'm only after him!" the man begged. Darquesse turned to Erskine, seeing anger directed at the man in front of her on his knees.

"You would tell me you wanted to murder one of my best friends when I' am killing you for killing a loved one in the first place?" and with that she picked him by his throat and her nails started digging in. she pierced his throat and then put him down leaving him to bleed and gag as blood poured out of his mouth. She then jumped and pushed her foot out that caught him in the dead centre of his chest. She had kicked out so fast that his spinal cord was still intact on the floor when it had finished sliding across the floor. Darquesse then finally turned to Sanguine. He looked at her with those big black holes, petrified obviously but in awe of her.

"You are stunning. I've never noticed because I was always trying to kill you, but to see you like this is… just breath – taking" he said exhaling as he said it. She looked at him. He then leaned in to kiss her, she didn't stop him because she didn't know what it was like to be kissed. Valkyrie had kissed men before but not it was Darquesse who was in control and she wanted to know so badly. It confused her because she felt Valkyries feelings for the skeleton but this tiny molecule of a man was wanting her, so she let it happen. He placed one hand on her waist and on placed on the side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. She stood there waiting to see then felt herself place her hand on his chest and start to kiss him back, Valkyrie's knowledge coming to the surface there to guide Darquesse. She pushed Sanguine away and stared at him. She had enjoyed that, she liked killing things and destroying but that was… fun.

She looked towards her friends. Tanith was crying, curled into Ghastly embracing her, scared himself. Fletcher was looked like he was fuming with anger but he too was frightened. Erskine stood there shocked and hurt, why was he looking hurt? And Skulduggery… he stood there, no emotion, no facial expression, nothing. Looking at her, the woman he loved, evil and warped and different, kissing the bad guy. He had no words, except his thoughts _No…_


	2. What Happens In The Office

She Was Mine

Chapter 2

_No… she can't… not my – Valkyrie_ Skulduggery thought as the monster that was his love, looked him. She turned back to face Sanguine. _She was kissing him. _He carried on mentally talking to himself. She just stood there staring at Billy – Ray. She didn't understand him, she wanted to kill him, and he had murdered her father. No, he had murdered Valkyries father, why should she be angry? She didn't hate him but she had the strong urge to kill him anyway. _He should be afraid like the rest of them_ she pondered this to herself.

"You… Kissed me. Nobody dare say anything to me and yet you… you have just touched me." She spoke in a deadly voice that didn't even seem her own.

"I wanted to touch you, feel your power through your touch Cai – Darquesse" he spoke back softly.

"NO" roared an angry Skulduggery and raced over to the Texan but with a flick of her wrist, Darquesse whipped her shadows at the flesh man and he flew backwards into the wall on the other side of the room. He looked up at her. She could sense the despair leaking from every bone beneath his skin.

" Ah, you are pining for your Valkyrie back aren't you? I'm right here Pleasant but I' am better, I'm happy. I ' am going to flatten your world Skeleton but I would like to test it first. That kiss just changed the direction of my plan. First I want to experience what mortals feel and think, then and only then I will decide how to proceed." She spoke tolerantly but she was running out of patience with all of them, except the wannabe cowboy, strangely.

She grabbed the Hitman Deluxe and shot upward, flying straight through the roof of the function room of _The Firs_. Skulduggery dusted himself off and walked to the rest of the group.

"Valkyrie is Darquesse if you hadn't worked out" Skulduggery said, nothing in his voice.

"She has known since she was 14, however not much came of it, except she was the one that killed all them sorcerers when they were possessed by the remnants and she tore up O'Connell street, fighting with Lord Vile, not Melancholia St Clair. I know this because I was Lord Vile after I died. I' am sorry and cannot stop you from hating me and never wanting to see me ever again, however we have more pressing matters because Darquesse is out there with a serial killer psychopath showing her the mortal way of things." Skulduggery barely took a breath. He looked at everyone, shocked and disgusted.

"You killed my mother" Ghastly stared at him but softly.

"It's ok, well not ok but I forgive you and you're right. More pressing issues. How do we stop Darquesse? She is Valkyrie after all." Ghastly addressed the whole group.

"We start by getting her away from the psychopath" Fletcher offered

"You're right Fletcher. You teleport me back to the Sanctuary so I can look up anything useful and then you get back to these guys and try and come up with some kind of idea of getting her away from Sanguine." Erskine basically commanded.

"Ok good plan. Let's get moving" Skulduggery headed out the door as Erskine and fletcher disappeared. They were in Erskine's office within a blink of an eye. Ravel wandered behind his desk and opened the drawer.

"Fletcher I nee – Bloody Boy!" Fletcher had disappeared as soon as Ravel had walked away. Great. Erskine searched as quick as he could to find a document about what the sensitives had foresaw about Darquesse. Untill a timid knock came at his door. Erskine thought nothing of it, he was too busy so he shouted back

"Enter" One mistake. Just what. And at what cost…

Darquesse opened the door

"Miss Me?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Erskine looked up slowly. He didn't want to seem afraid, so he walked around from his desk and sat on the edge of it, folding his arms.

"How can I help you Darquesse?"

"Getting straight to it, I see? Well, my partner in whatever is in his apartment waiting for me, while I attend to business"

"Business?"

"You sweetie. You were hurt when I was kissing Billy and I want to know why. Did you love Valkyrie when she was all sweet and innocent?" She asked as his face dropped. Her black hair receded and her silky brown hair returned as well as her chocolate coloured eyes. She was still however covered head to toe in that black leather.

"That won't work. You are not her. I did love her or I was starting to but I would never do that to my best friend." Ravel said solemnly. Thinking of Skulduggery and how he had confided in him about his feelings for Val, while he sat there and couldn't stop thinking of how gorgeous she was or how he himself was falling for her. She started to edge forward until finally she was nose to nose with him.

"I'm still me Erskine. I'm still Val, just a little meaner. I have her hair, her eyes, her body everything. And right now Erskine Ravel, my body wants you" and with the last of her words, she grabbed his cheeks and she kissed him. He didn't want to kiss her back but it felt like Val, she smelled like her and the heat from her body so close to his. He started kissing her back passionately. She ripped opened his black shirt and pushed it down his arms until it was lying in a heap on the floor. He did the same to her jacket, unzipping it at the front and revealing her lace bra. She kept going to his jeans where she unzipped his trousers, although it didn't really matter because she was so strong she just pulled them off, leaving him in just his underwear. She cleared the desk with her shadows and laid him down. She ripped off her leathers except her shoes just leaving her in black lace and her leather knee high boots before climbing on top on him and resuming kissing him.

After the sordid deed was over, Erskine felt ashamed. Satisfied but ashamed. He was fastening his shirt while Darquesse picked up her jacket and was zipping it back up, her wild brown hair messy and smelling like sex.

"You should leave. No one can know you were here" Erskine said calmly. For some reason he didn't feel scared anymore, he just needed her gone, he didn't want her too but she was Darquesse after all.

"Harsh after we just did the dirty and all. May I say that was Mind Blowing. I mean obviously virtue only just been stolen but really I just may have to do that again." She finished getting dressed, used her shadows to place everything back on Ravel's desk and before opening the door to leave said…

"I'll be back for you Erskine, I wanted you then and I'll want you again. Goodbye for now sweetie" and with that she left. God knows where but she left a broken man in her wake that had stolen his loves virtue and betrayed his best friend at the same time.

Valkyries house was huge so to find anything was incredibly hard even with 4 sorcerers looking for anything that could help them against Darquesse. Echo – Stone Gordon couldn't really help because he was a bit in shock over the whole Valkyrie/Darquesse thing so it had been up to Fletcher and Ghastly to search the left wing on the house and Tanith and Skulduggery searching the right. Both found nothing constructive. Erskine walked in after 3 hours since the party and an hour and a half after his tryst with Darquesse. As soon as he saw Skulduggery his heart sank and he felt like a backstabbing best friend. Skulduggery noticed a change in his friend but was too busy trying to help Valkyrie. They sat down, Skulduggery in his armchair, Tanith and Ghastly sat together on the sofa, Fletcher on the floor next to the fire and Erskine started making tea in the kitchen, then Valkyrie walked in covered in blood and her party dress, looking exhausted. Everything happened at once, Skulduggery had his gun out, Tanith with her sword, Fletcher with the bloody baseball bat and Erskine and Ghastly had fireballs directed at her before she could even say hello.

She started to cower in the doorway away from everyone and started crying where it looked like there were already tear stains.

"Guys It's me, seriously please" she sobbed form her position curled up. Skulduggery rushed over to her and hugged her so tightly as she hugged him back and began to sob harder.

"I' am so sorry. I didn't mean anything, I just… he was lying on the ground and I didn't know what to do, I had to do something and she was speaking that she was angry and I was and I don't know what happened next" she turned to look at everyone distancing herself from Skulduggery much to his dismay and carried on

"I don't remember anything, except that I woke up in a muddy field covered in blood with Sanguine asleep next to me, touching me and I freaked, I just had to run away and I didn't know where until I was outside" Valkyrie finished. Erskine couldn't stop staring. _She doesn't remember_ he said to himself but he didn't know whether or not he was happy about that or not.

She went upstairs to get a shower while the others discussed what to do about Darquesse. Erskine walked up half an hour later just to check she was alright.

"Val are you alright up here?" he asked through the door. He heard quiet sobbing then a crack so he burst through the door and found Valkyrie sat on the floor sobbing with a cracked lamp sat next to her dressed in just a short white dressing gown from her bathroom, her dark, wet hair flowing over her shoulders. He ran around to her and crouched next to her.

"Valkyrie what's the matter? Are you ok? What happened?" he asked her. She looked up from her knees and stared at him with tears in her eyes and just looked until the words came to her…

"I remember everything"


	3. Second Time Tonight

"Everything?" Erskine looked at her shocked. She had lied to save her friends from the truth and she had lied to save him from losing his friend.

"Everything Erskine. You. Me. Your office. You have no idea how sorry I' am that I did all that. Want to know the worst part though? Now no matter who I fall in love with now, I'm always going to think of you and you were my first even though it wasn't really me, it was me. But you know that." She said. His heart was pounding. She would always think of him. This made him smile although she had said "Worst part"

"Look Val, we did it, it's done but it doesn't have to change anything, I'm still me and you are you. Yeah ok I do love you or I have been starting to fall for you but nothing has to change and nobody needs to know. Especially Skulduggery."

"Especially Skulduggery what? Oh Valkyrie are you ok?" skulduggery said as he entered her room and saw Ravel sat beside Val looking like he was trying to comfort her. _Especially Skulduggery, what are they hiding from me?_ He walked round and pulled his partner up from the floor and sat her on the bed.

"Can we talk alone please Erskine" Motioning for Erskine to leave so he could talk to Val alone. And although his heart dropped, he left his best friend with the woman he loved and the woman who would always think of him.

"Val, I know you don't remember anything from tonight and I want you to know its ok because we will handle this. Your friends know now and they are fine, a little bit scared but they still love you, even when you're covered in blood and dirt." She let out a little laugh as he said this because he was trying to cheer her up. It felt strange to her because she didn't even feel bad for killing those people, well she did but the thing she was feeling the worst about was Erskine. He loved her and wanted her and took her virginity. She was happy at the same time because she had finally done it and with someone she loved, not loved like she secretly loved Skulduggery but loved him like one of her best friends, which he was and he promised nothing had to change but she felt horrible because Skulduggery was in front of her trying to make her happy even though she felt she had cheated him of something. So she stayed silent.

"Before everything happened, I was telling you something Valkyrie and it's really important and I know it's not the best time but I have to finish what I was saying so here goes… Valkyrie Cain I have been in love with you for two years now and have only just plucked up the courage to tell you because I want to be with you." She just stared at him. His declaration of love was amazing and she felt her heart sore but what about Erskine? _Screw him for now, you've got the love of your life telling you he loves you so SAY SOMETHING _she thought.

"Took you long enough. I mean two years, really Skul? I love you so much and have been for quite some time now. What happened tonight is all blank, there is the party and then there is when I woke in that field with Sanguine wrapped around me. I only want to remember this moment of tonight, you sat here telling me you love me and me kissing you." She leaned over to him and kissed his bone white jaw. A shiver ran down his spine. As she pulled back, he pulled of his suit jacket and unbuttoned the top buttons and touched his façade tattoo and pale skin wrapped over his face and his head covered with blonde floppy hair. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time their lips touched and something switched in Valkyrie. She loved this man with all her heart and although the night she had been having was one of the worst in her life, she needed this, she wanted this, and she wanted him.

Valkyrie pushed skulduggery down onto her purple sheets and kissed him lovingly. Skulduggery took this as a signal but he wasn't sure it was the right choice for her… tonight at least. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her from above. He pulled back and looked at her, with want and need in her eyes but something else he couldn't identify.

"Valkyrie tonight might not be the best timing for this. I want you, don't get me wrong but you have had a traumatic evening and I don't want to make it worse, I mean you're a – you still have your – well you are still intact aren't you so?" She giggled from beneath him even though she knew she wasn't exactly intact thanks to his best friend and her evil alter ego but she didn't have the heart to tell him that she had done one of his best friends so she lied again to save him.

"Actually Skulduggery I'm not fully intact." She looked up at his shocked face and her heart sank but she knew if she told him the truth her heart wouldn't just sink it would disintegrate.

"When I was Fletcher, when I was 16 before all the Lord Vile stuff, I loved him or thought I loved him and we got carried away and it just sort of happened. It wasn't like I expected it or planned it but it happened and it's done and there's no going back now." She finished her lie and knew she would have to tell Fletcher something in case it ever came up. She looked deep into Skulduggery's green eyes and found nothing. He was giving away nothing. Untill he clambered off her and looked at her as she sat up.

"Why didn't you tell me? 16 Valkyrie, you were still a child and Fletcher was 18 or 19 or something. He took advantage of you" Skulduggery said flatly. He was ruining the moment and so feeling hurt after everything she had been through tonight, the killing of civilians, the losing her innocence and waking up near enough naked with a psychopath she burst into tears and ran out of her room, still in her dressing gown and ran straight into Tanith. Tanith saw her sister crying and took her into a hug and led her to her own room where they sat down on Tanith's red sheets.

"Val, what's the matter?" She asked concerned, as Valkyrie started to calm down.

"It's Skulduggery. He said he loved me, now he hates me and all because of one stupid thing that happened 5 years ago." She replied, she couldn't tell Tanith, she just couldn't, she didn't know why but it felt like there was something stopping her from telling her the truth.

"What happened sweetie? You can tell me." Tanith really wanted her friend to confide in her. The whole thing with Darquesse had shocked Tanith to her very core. Tanith already kind of knew about Darquesse but she had never expected that. She just needed to know that Valkyrie really was still Valkyrie.

"I need to talk to Fletcher first please Tanith, and then I promise I will tell you everything ok?" Tanith seemed a little hurt but simply agreed to her friend's request. She watched ass Valkyrie walked out of the door and down the stairs to find Fletcher. She went to find Skulduggery to beat him up for hurting her friend. Tanith found him sitting in his room by the window, still covered with his façade.

"What the hell Skul? Valkyrie has had a crap night already as have we all and then you talk to her for ten minutes and she's in floods of tears. Why the hell would you do that to her? She asked, fuming at him. Skulduggery looked at her and she only then saw a tear that had ran down his fake cheek.

"I was in shock. I didn't know what to say but I didn't want that, for her to run away from me crying." He said sadly. He just stared at a surprised Tanith. She didn't know what to say, so she walked over to him and hugged him.

Valkyrie walked out of Tanith's room and walked down the stairs until she saw Fletcher. He looked up at her as she motioned for him to follow her. He ran up the stairs and followed her as she walked right past her room, where Skulduggery was nowhere to be seen and right into Fletchers room. She sat on the bed and asked him to close the door and then come sit with her. He did as he was asked and wandered over to the pale girl sat on his bed. _Why can't I make her happy, I did once so maybe I can again? She needs it after tonight_.

"Fletch I want to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly ok?" he nodded as his reply.

"While we were going out, did you ever think or wonder about us, you know, doing it?" he had not expected this.

"Sure I did Val, I mean you were beautiful, not that you're not now but you were perfect back then as well. I never wanted to pressure you, not that I could but of course I wanted to. I wanted you to be my first and me to be yours." She was shocked, Fletcher was a virgin? She looked at the man she had once loved and this confused her even more. She loved Skulduggery, but had mounted his best friend and now Fletcher was sat in front of her. He was around her age, he was gorgeous and he had loved her since she was 14. Ok so he had, had a girlfriend since they broke up but she knew he had always loved her. Skulduggery went out of her mind for just a second and in that second she did something for the second time tonight that she thought she could give to Skulduggery only she was giving it to Fletcher and this time Darquesse was nowhere to be seen.


	4. What the Hell Happened Last Night?

Fletcher was laid next to her, breathing heavily. Clearly it had taken a lot out of him, although Valkyrie was breathing slightly heavier than usual. It was amazing. She knew that she shouldn't have done it but she felt herself brighten and become happier with each passing second that she laid next to Fletcher. They were both naked and laid looking up at the top of his four – poster bed. She turned her head to look and him and he did the same and they smiled at each other.

"What time is it?" she asked smiling at him. He sat up slightly and checked his phone.

"It is… 4:24. We should really get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow with everything that happened." He looked at her and although he knew she could kill him with blinking if she was Darquesse he smiled and he was the happiest he had ever been. He had Valkyrie Cain back in his arms and he would make sure that she stayed there. He also knew he would have to keep the skeleton at arm's length because he was in love with her too, he had overheard the Grand Mage and the detective talking about her.

"I better be getting back to my room. Like you said, we need to get some sleep." She sat up about to get out of the bed when Fletcher grabbed her waist laid her on her back and began to tickle her. She started to laugh uncontrollably until she begged him to stop and looked into his eyes. She loved his eyes and better yet she knew they were real with all his emotions swimming in them. She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him softly, lingering for a minute until she said

"Fine I won't go, but we are going to sleep, even if it's just for a few hours" she had conceded to Fletchers silent demands and he knew he had finally won her over.

Fletcher woke up a little after 9. He had an arm draped over Valkyrie has she slept on his muscular chest, one hand placed on his abs. He didn't want to wake her but he knew they had to get up and face the reality of last night. He gently nudged her saying her name until she stirred.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said brightly. She looked up at him and smiled. She felt a happiness she hadn't felt since the beginning of the evening. She stretched and yawned then sat up next to Fletcher.

"Good Morning. We really should get up and dressed I' am starving." She said looking at the time on his phone. He agreed. So she put her dressing gown back on and snuck into her room to get dressed. She pulled on her black clothes made by Ghastly. She had black jeans and a black, short sleeved top which revealed some cleavage but not a lot and her black boots. She vigorously brushed her hair, until it was straight and dangled just beneath her chest. She picked up her jacket and walked down the stairs to where her friends had convened.

She walked into the kitchen to where Erskine stood with a cup of tea that Ghastly had made and started to make one for herself. Everyone kept chattering amongst themselves about how they can capture Billy – Ray and question him about the night before except Erskine who was stood in the kitchen, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Thank you for last night Erskine. What you said meant a lot to me." She whispered to him. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"If it was all I could do then I' m glad it helped. Although I was wondering something if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Go ahead and I will see if I mind"

"What happened between you and Skul after I left because he has been quiet since he came out of his room this morning and you weren't even in yours?" he asked. She pondered whether to tell him the truth, since he was the only one who knew it anyway, so she told him everything that had been said and everything between herself and Fletcher minus the sordid details. He looked crestfallen as she told him about her and Fletcher. _Great, just what I need. Another man wanting my bloody affection. It isn't even that I mind but I need to get my head looked at first_ she thought as he started to reply.

"Val, you need to say something, not about Fletcher or about me but that you remember last night. It could help us to finding Sanguine." He said as if he hadn't been hurt at all by what she had said.

"And let them all know that I remember murdering people in cold blood, in the most horrific ways you could imagine and enjoying it, let alone telling them the circumstances of how I woke up in a field near naked with Sanguine? I don't think so. We will find him and I will question him just to be on the safe side." She looked at him the man that had taken the rest of her innocence and smiled because really she didn't need the innocence that had gone from her. They both agreed to go sit down so he took the comfy chair next the fire and Valkyrie sat next to Tanith and Fletcher. Wisely, Fletcher made no movement toward Valkyrie as Skulduggery was sat in his armchair next to the sofa, turned to face everyone on an angle.

"Last night was a shock, but we all agree that Valkyrie is the same person as she was and now we need to focus our priorities on finding Sanguine and keeping Darquesse locked in Valkyries mind" Skulduggery said loud enough for everyone to here although it was devoid of any emotion what so ever.

"Ghastly and I will go back to the Sanctuary and do what we can to find Sanguine" Erskine suggested and the rest of them nodded. Ghastly kissed Tanith on this lips and walked out of the front door with Erskine.

"I think maybe we should go and see China. If anyone knows anything on keeping something hidden away it's her" Valkyrie said. Skulduggery looked at her with the big black holes where his eyes should be and she knew he was glaring at her. She winced slightly. Then she remembered her father. Her dead father. She needed to get home to her mother and sister as quickly as she could. She stood up and looked down at Fletcher.

"Will you take me home please?" She sniffled softly. Fletcher embraced her from the side, wrapping his arms around her and they vanished. Skulduggery looked at Tanith and she back at him.

"Don't look at me like that. She loves you but if you keep death staring her she is going to find someone who doesn't push her away. Her Father was murdered last night Skul, she needed someone and you were that someone but clearly someone has taken your place and he just happens to be in love with her too." Tanith said to a shocked Skulduggery. She was right of course but he would never admit it. So he climbed the stairs to Gordon's Study and started to look for something that could help him with Darquesse. _Valkyries right, China would know._

Valkyrie and Fletcher had teleported to the pier near her parents' house in Haggard. They stayed silent as they walked hand in hand to her old front door.

"This is it." She said crying and started walking up the garden path. She knocked three times on the door and too her absolute shock, her father, Desmond Edgley, who was dead on the floor last night, looked t]straight at her and smiled kindly.

"Morning Steph. Not that it's not great to see you but why are you here this early"

All she could do is stand there stunned. Her eyes wide and her skin paler than usual. She launched herself at him and engulfed him in the biggest hug she could manage without crushing him.

"Wow Steph, it is lovely to see you too and Fletcher of course. God it has been a long time since we saw you. Well come in both of you." They both walked into the Edgley house where Valkyries Mother was baking cake and 6 year old Alice was sat at the breakfast bar eating cocoa pops.

"Hello love and hello Fletcher, how nice to see you again Fletcher, it has been what? 4, 5 years since we saw you last?" she greeted them not stopping whisking her cake batter.

"Err 5 years I think it is Mrs Edgley. Stephanie was feeling a little upset about work so I thought I would bring her to see you to put a smile back on her face." Fletcher replied. Valkyrie was still looking at her Father. Her flesh and blood and alive Father. Then she saw it. The faint scar around his neck. He had died hadn't he?

"Dad what's that scar around your neck?" Valkyrie asked, masking her panic with curiosity.

"Just a scratch I think. I woke up in bed and it was just there. Thank God it wasn't deep or anything, I could've died." He laughed a little and Valkyrie laughed shakily as well, as did Fletcher. They looked at each other, confused and panicked. What the hell happened last night?


	5. I Need This Like a Hole In The Head

Skulduggery was searching furiously for something to help him fight Darquesse. He had already looked through 23 books and was now getting angry with it. There were books strewn across the floor of Gordon's study. A rather irritated Tanith wandered in only to be hit in the face with a flying book.

"What the fudge was that for?" Tanith asked as she rubbed her now sore head. He looked up at her and if he could he would look sorry.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just flustered. All this Darquesse stuff not to mention all the Valkyrie stuff going through my head is just getting to me." He replied

She could see he was suffering. She hated this, watching him like this, almost broken but watching Val just as broken was heart – wrenching for her. She was meant to be her big sister but the skeleton in front of her was breaking her even more than she already was with the fact she was also the woman who was going to destroy the world. Tanith started to cry, quietly though so Skulduggery didn't notice. She left him to it and walked down the stairs of Valkyries house, she loved being here but not on her own and she basically was. She rang Ghastly and asked for an update, he told her that they had found a lead on Sanguine and were in the line of pursuing until they knew exactly where he was so they could go in and get him. She told him she loved him and hung up. After that nothing really happened for about half an hour, Skulduggery came down and made her a cup of tea, he said it was to calm her nerves.

Valkyrie and Fletcher ran in a minute later, Fletcher out of breath but Val completely fine.

"My dad is alive! He's not dead!" Val shouted at them, half panicked, half excited.

"How is that possible, we saw him dead?" Tanith asked shocked.

"I don't even know, he has a scar where his throat was slit but nothing other than that and he's fine" she winced and smiled at the same time. They all just stared at each other.

"Do think it was Darquesse?" Skulduggery said, his voice still flat, asking Valkyrie. She looked at him and fumed.

"I don't know. It could've been God knows she bring herself back from the dead so I don't see why she can't do the same for others" She replied in en equally flat voice. This was not it was supposed to be. They had said they loved each other and now they were nothing. They looked into each other's eyes and found nothing, neither of them giving anything away. Fletcher interrupted the tension that was slowly intensifying.

"So do we have anything on Billy – Ray or Darquesse?" he asked sitting down on the sofa. Valkyrie followed and placed herself, comfortably next to Fletcher waiting for either Tanith or Skulduggery to inform them.

"Nothing as such, however Ghastly and Erskine found something on Sanguine and said they would get back to us when they had something solid, but Skulduggery was looking for something on Darquesse. Not sure what he found because I wandered in, he attacked me with a book, and then I left because I was afraid of being violently hit with the bookcase" Tanith answered, walking over to sit in the chair nearest to the fireplace. Valkyrie stared at Skulduggery. _He was looking to help me?_ Valkyrie thought.

She screamed in pain and clutched her at her head; falling onto the floor as the beast within her thought _ He's looking to kill me, to kill you, not save you, he never saves you, he leaves you and can't save you, I save you because I' am you, you save yourself. _Tears strolling down her face, the pain receding slowly as she got her thoughts back. Fletcher holding her, almost crying himself with Tanith knelt beside him, holding her hand as she screamed, but Skulduggery hadn't even move, he just stood in the same place he had been stood before the pain started. She stood up in a rage.

"She was fucking right!" she screamed at him.

"What do you mean Valkyrie? Was she talking to you?" he said with a slight concern in his voice. Valkyrie knew she was right, he never cared, only about himself. When he said he loved her he didn't mean it and now he wanted to kill her, destroy her. How dare he?

"Yes she did talk to me. She Talked to me and burnt my head from the inside out but you don't fucking care do you? You have never cared. She was right, you only want to kill me, and she really is the one who saves me not you. Never you." She shouted at him, tears rolling down her face.

"Was she right Valkyrie? I save you and I love you but I will be damned if I let her take over you so yes I would kill you to save you!" He shouted back at her. She was so angry she walked over to him and slapped him.

"Don't you dare. You nearly sacrificed the world to save me and yet you would kill me to save me? You can go straight to hell Pleasant and take all your shit with you! Why I ever thought I could love you I don't even know. And you know what, now that I think about it I'm the one that saves you and saves myself at the same time. How I could love someone that didn't even have a heart to begin with is beyond me." She shouted. He stood there, his jaw open, nothing coming out of his mouth because he was in shock. She noticed Tanith and Fletcher backing away from her slowly. Her black roots had begun to flow down to the tips and her eyes were clouding back. She doubled over in pain and screamed in agony. The pain was excruciating as Darquesse forced her way to the surface. Valkyrie's anger and hurt had opened the way she just had to get through, forcing Cain back into her head making way for the evil beneath. Darquesse looked up at Skulduggery, his gun was drawn and pointing right at her. Fletcher reacted and teleported in front of Darquesse.

"Don't even think about it Skulduggery. We know who she is but you did this, you can't kill her because you will have to kill me first" Darquesse was astounded. She was present when he and Valkyrie had made love but she didn't realise how strong his love actually was until Fletcher Renn stood in front of the most powerful, most evil mage in the world to protect her from the skeleton detective himself. She turned Fletcher by the shoulders and looked him, really looked at him, looking into his mind, feeling the love he had for her with no hesitation no matter who she was. She felt happy, happier than she had been killing people but she had to know. Would Fletcher or the Texan be a better right hand man?

Darquesse kissed Fletcher. He held her waist gently and kissed her back. She did like the attention when a bullet entered her skull. She fell back onto the floor and bled form the wound vigorously. Fletcher turned violently, and punched Skulduggery with all his might. He knocked him backwards, but Fletcher didn't let up, he kept kicking him and punching him as hard as he could. When he was satisfied he ran over to Darquesse. Tanith was already there trying to find some kind of life. Skulduggery had gotten up and tackled Fletcher punching him as hard as he could muster just has Fletcher had. Tanith Got up and ran to the men fighting. She separated them and looked at both of them, she was furious but tears were running down her cheek.

"What are doing? She was evil, I had to!" Skulduggery shouted angrily at both of them.

"You knew who she was. She was Valkyrie Cain, the woman you claimed to love and your partner for 10 years and yet you put a bullet in her brain all the fucking same. You are lucky that the others aren't here because they would kill you." Just as the words left her mouth Ghastly and Erskine ran through the front door and stared at the scene before them. Erskine ran over and checked Darquesse, the hole in her head evidently the work of Skulduggery. Ghastly looked at Skulduggery and shook his head.

"What you did… none of us will ever forgive you but I understand" he simply stated looking stone faced at Skulduggery.

"I didn't want to but she was EVIL!" he screamed at them

"Oh come on Skully, I' m not that bad" Darquesse said, propping herself up on her elbows, the hole still in her head. She got to her feet and closed her eyes, the bullet came tunnelling back through her head and dropped out onto the floor and her head healed up in an instant.

"Thank you ever so much for that Skul, never had a bullet shot into me before" she laughed. Everyone froze.

Darquesse was back…


	6. Good old Fletcher

**Sorry its been a while I have been working on my Skulduggery Oneshots which will be uploaded shortly :)**

Everybody was stood still, staring at the woman in front of them, her shadows dancing around her fingers, with hair as black as night and eyes as black as sin. The leather was just starting to form around her old clothes. The black leather was back, around her legs and the jacket forming around her torso and arms, all of her other clothes seeming to disappear. Valkyrie was gone again and the woman in black stood before them smiling a thousand megawatt smile.

"Did you miss me? Not that I was gone long that is" she said in that twisted voice of hers. Skulduggery looked at her, dismayed because he was the one that had let her out. He had killed the love of his very long life and let out the beast within. Erskine looked at her, remembering the last time they had come into contact. She looked into his eyes and she smiled slyly.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" she aimed her question at Erskine.

"I' m fine, thank you and you?" he replied. His friends stunned that he was engaging in a conversation with a murderous monster. She walked over to him and started to walk continuously around him in a circle. The others started to back away.

"I'm good, well as good as one can be when she has just had a bullet put through her brain" she stared at Skulduggery pointedly when an evil thought entered her head.

"I would of course be much better if you would comfort me again, do you remember Ravel? You and I? Writhing around together, naked, on your desk?" the look of horror that had struck Tanith and Ghastly was abhorrent to see, Fletchers face betrayed his heart when a tear ran down his cheek and Skulduggery… even with no face you could see the hurt, the anger and the pain. He had been lied to by someone he considered a brother. He couldn't blame anything on Valkyrie because she didn't even remember doing it, but Erskine? He would pay for this.

"Did you not tell them my dear? Oh I' am truly sorry. Or I would be if it wasn't so much fun. I wouldn't look like that right now skeleton, your precious Valkyrie has moved on to someone better for her anyway, and speaking of that certain someone…Fletcher will you please come with me?" Darquesse knew she had torn apart this group and taking Fletcher would be a sweet cherry in the lower section of her grand plan. But she could see the hurt in his eyes from her little confession and she felt a bubble of remorse so she retracted the black hair and eyes and all of a sudden she looked like Valkyrie again except dressed in the sluttiest clothes that Valkyrie had ever worn.

"Fletch, please come with me, I need you" she deployed her weapon, someone who loved her couldn't refuse her if she needed them. She was right of course and Fletcher started to walk over to her. He reached her, looked in her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her.

"I'm always here when you need me" He said softly and with that she grabbed his hand and they were engulfed in shadows that exploded and then they were just gone.

Tanith and Ghastly looked at the floor. Skulduggery was glaring at Erskine, hate oozing from all his orifices.

"Look Skul, I know you hate me but it's not like it was Valkyrie and it's not like I took advantage of her, I love her and I've been in love with her well since – "

"SINCE WHEN? SINCE YOU DEFILED HER LAST NIGHT? OR SINCE I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I HAVE LOVED HER SINCE SHE WAS 19?"Skulduggery roared at him. He was shaking with anger at Erskine.

"Since before you even said anything to me about loving her. You said you were already in love her and I was just starting to fall for her. Look Skulduggery, you love her more than anything and I know she loves you and God knows what she did with Fletcher or what she's doing right now but I know that it will only ever be you." Erskine finished with a sad look on his face but he could still see the anger in his expression.

"I'm going to look for her" Skulduggery simply stated and walked out of the front door.

* * *

They re– appeared in an old abandoned warehouse from what Fletcher could see. He knew Darquesse wanted him, he just didn't know what for. He was so hurt when he found out about Ravel but that wasn't Valkyrie. He also knew deep down that Valkyrie loved Skulduggery more than him but if he could just get her back to being Valkyrie with no one getting hurt or killed she might just love him more. He looked at her, still holding his hand, she had her eyes closed and held her other hand out in front of her and all of a sudden a flash of orange light shot out of her hand and on to a spot on the concrete floor. Fletcher stared at it as Vampires started to crawl out of the earth in their natural state. They were snarling and great globs of saliva were drooling out of there mouths. The orange retracted when at least 15 vam[pires had crawled out of the hole and now stood in front of Darquesse obediently.

"I want you to attack the sanctuary, kill whoever gets in your way but bring me Grace Lament, she is mine" Darquesse said loud enough for them all to here. They set off into the night, as a group controlled by the most powerful mage on earth.

"Who's Grace Lament?" Fletcher asked, still a little bewildered. She turned and smiled gently at him.

"Grace is a notorious murdering who has a habit of going to her victims funerals and mourning, hence the last name. I want her because she fascinates me and her powers are unique. I want her so I have her power when I need it and so she will be mine." She stated in such a calm voice that Fletcher wondered if it was actually Valkyrie there. She started walking towards the giant hole in the ground when she started talking.

"You see Fletcher I'm building an army. I don't need one but I want one and all the sorcerers I deem fit to stand with me shall be in that army. Billy – Ray suggested it after I healed my Father." Fletchers confused face and one of shock replaced it. At seeing his face Darquesse simply said

"I couldn't let my father die now could I? I couldn't heal him properly but just enough to breathe life into him again." Fletcher realised that Valkyrie was in there somewhere; he just had to find her and before the vampires tore the sanctuary apart trying to find Lament.

"Va – Darquesse I was wondering something."

"Yes Fletcher?" she smiled slyly at him. Still inspecting the hole in the ground.

"I wanted to know why you brought me here. I know you love Skulduggery so why bring _me_ here?" He asked. It pained him but he knew the only way to get through to Valkyrie is to get her attention and the only way to get that was to talk about him.

Darquesse's smile dropped instantly and she stood up straight, glaring at Fletcher.

"I brought you here because I want you here. That is it, that bag of old bones doesn't mean anything to me" she was getting irritated and Fletch saw this.

"You do care about him. You love him, more than anyone. More than Ravel, more than Sanguine and more than me. You can't help who you love Val." He said as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head, her hands flying up to it, holding as pain lashed through her skull.

"No… I …am …Staying… I will not go back" Darquesse struggled as Valkyrie clawed her way back to the front of her mind pushing the evil back deep into her sub conscience.

Valkyrie Cain looked up at Fletcher Renn before collapsing into heap on the cold ground.


	7. A Punch in the Face and A Time Out

**Just in case I didn't mention Skulduggery's façade is what he looked like before he died. I thought I'd make Fletcher hate Val in this chap mainly because if someone slept with me and was really wanting someone else I would be pretty annoyed as well… oh and there will be language and sex featured throughout from now on and it's all dedicated to my wonderful friend Gracie!**

**Sorry I haven't updated been dying of flu. Thank you for the reviews!**

Fletcher Renn ran over to the unconscious body of Valkyrie Cain. There was blood dripping from the back of her head as he lifted her off the ground and teleported back to her mansion.

Tanith and Ghastly were stood in the kitchen when they came out of nowhere. Tanith ran in to see her best friends limp body being laid down on the sofa.

"She's bleeding from her head so we need to get it under control, Ghastly you get Skulduggery and Tanith you grab some tissue and bandages so we can stop this bleeding." Fletcher barked orders and the others did as they were told. Ghastly rang Skulduggery and told him that Valkyrie was back and laid out, Tanith ran back in with a hand full of tissues and a long bandage. Together they stopped the bleeding, but Valkyrie still didn't open her eyes.

The front door flung open and Skulduggery Pleasant walked into the front room to see Tanith sat down on the floor her hand on the pale girl laid on the sofa. Ghastly stood talking like a maniac with Fletcher. He ran over to the sofa and looked at his love.

"What Happened?" he asked in a quiet voice, his gaze not leaving Valkyrie.

"We went to a warehouse where she created a hole and vampires came out of the hole and then she ordered them to attack the sanctuary to fetch her a woman called Grace lemon…lambent or something, then I started to talk about you and told her that you loved her and that she loved you and that's when Val came back and collapsed" Fletcher explained in a rushed voice. Skulduggery just kept his eyes on Valkyrie while Ghastly sprang into action. Fletcher teleported him and Tanith to the Sanctuary hopefully before it was too late but Skulduggery stayed with Valkyrie. After the others had gone he sat down next to the sofa. He brushed her dark hair from out of her eyes and his skeletal hand cupped her cheek, his other hand activated the façade so he could gaze at her through his own eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned, clearly in pain.

"Hi" Skulduggery smiled as she woke up

"Hi" Val replied with a small smile. She bolted up right.

"The vampires! Skul we have to stop them."

"Its all ok, Ghastly and Tanith have gone with Fletcher to the Sanctuary to make see what is or has happened" She relaxed a little at this until she remembered what had gone on between her and the group just a little while ago.

"You shot me" she said coldly, his smile dropped.

"You were Darquesse. I had to." He stated sadly. She eyed him and realised he was right. Her anger and hurt became the better of her and she had actually listened to the monster within. She could recall every hurtful thing that had been said and everything after Darquesse appeared._ Should I tell him I remember?_

"I'm sorry. For everything. What I said before she came out, I know you care, I just couldn't deal with it you know. I remember being her, I did last time but I didn't want to say because of Ravel. I am so so so so so sorry, I love you but I understand if you never ever want to see me again. " she said, her head dropped, she felt hot water falling from her eye.

"Valkyrie look at me." When she didn't he pushed her head up with two fingers under her chin.

"I know it wasn't you and you should've just said, wouldn't have been angry at you, just Ravel. I love you so much but you're not the only one that should be sorry. I'm sorry too." She swore she saw a little tear escape but didn't comment on it. She just looked into emerald eyes and smiled. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers.

Fireworks exploded within Skulduggery. This wasn't the heated I – want – you now passion he had felt radiate from her before, in her bedroom, this kiss was gentle, tender and it pulled at his temporary heart strings. He held onto her wait while they kissed and he felt it deepen but then she pulled away. He stared at her happily as she giggled. Their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. She got up off the sofa and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. She put the kettle on and took out two mugs and started making some tea. Skulduggery watched her intrigued as she acted so normal, just making tea.

"What?" she asked innocently, smiling softly at him. Smiling at the man she loved.

"Just watching you… being normal…making tea for yourself and your… erm boyfriend?" he said progressively getting more nervous as he said the word boyfriend.

"I like tea and I'm more normal than most of our little group and yes I'm making tea for my boyfriend, since he is the only other one in the house" she answered grinning from ear to ear.

Skulduggery went upstairs and sat on the purple sheets that covered her four – poster bed with his tea, with Valkyrie following. She put her tea on her bed side cabinet, next to Skulduggery's and said she was going for a quick shower. She undressed and climbed into the steaming shower. She got out ten minutes later and wrapped her white fluffy towel around her, it just reaching her knees as she walked out of the shower room and into her bedroom. Skulduggery instantly sat up and paid attention when his girlfriend walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, her soaking wet hair flowing to her mid-rift.

She looked up at saw Skulduggery's face, utterly mesmerized at her in her towel. She walked over to her draws and pulled out some lacy red French knickers and the matching bra and walked back into the bathroom giggling at his eyes following around the room. Valkyrie walked out of her bathroom, her hair still wet and messy but dressed to perfection in her red underwear.

"I feel you are doing this on purpose" Skulduggery said still staring. She waltzed over to the end of her bed and climbed on, crawling over to lie next to him. She sipped her still warm tea and put it back when there was only half left. She looked over at her new boyfriend to find him looking at her thighs. She took his hands as she helped herself to sit in his lap, placing his hands around her.

"This feels better. Comfortable." She said softly noticing the cheeky gleam in his eyes.

"Comfortable for you. I have to sit here with you dressed like that on top of me, it's not fair" he whined, well naturedly. She thought about it, then thought about their night so far and decided against it, so she took herself off him and got dressed in some clean jeans and a navy, long sleeved, tight fitting top, much to Skulduggery's pleasure. They walked downstairs to find Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher and Ravel sat on the sofas chatting quietly. Everything stopped. Skulduggery glared at Erskine. Fletcher glared at Valkyrie. Tanith and Ghastly looked at each other uncomfortably while the others were locked in a death stare with their competitors.

"We prevented the vampire attack, some Sanctuary staff were injured but not killed, however Grace Lament escaped and from the looks of the floor next to her cell, she escaped with Sanguine, which means-" Erskine stated before Valkyrie interrupted with

"Which means Billy – Ray knows what Darquesse has planned or he just got lucky and followed the vampires"

"We need to know her game plan Val, if we have any hope of stopping her and I know you remember so you have to tell us" he shot back at her. Skulduggery's gaze hardened as Erskine walked over to Valkyrie.

"You have to tell us. To stop her, you know this." Valkyrie could not have been more uncomfortable. Her boyfriend visibly trying to set The man who took her last drop of innocence on fire, and Erskine doing the same to The almost man who took the girl he loves.

"She's building an army; I don't know for what before you ask, but she is looking for what I assume will be her Generals aka Lament and Sanguine. Apart from that I don't know anything except… she has an army of vampires at her disposal and if things go her way, she'll have the necromancers along with her. If she can prove to be the death bringer, they will follow and leave death and destructi – Fletcher will you please stop staring while I explain the brutality of what we're about to face." All eyes turned to Fletcher, but his gaze never let Valkyrie. He stalked up to her, looked her in the eye, and before anybody could react, he pulled back his fist and threw a punch right across the side of her face, knocking her head to the side, away from Skulduggery and knocking her to the ground.

Skulduggery roared and went barrelling into Fletcher, who was ready to swing another fist in Valkyries direction. Skul pinned him to the ground and punched him, he picked him up by his collar and pushed him into the wall, their faces centimetres apart, both breathing heavily. Tanith and Ghastly came up behind him and pulled him away from the blonde haired boy. Erskine was helping Valkyrie get up off the ground, her lip burst with blood running down her chin. Skulduggery looked at his girlfriend wide eyed, staring at the blood flowing from the wound. His anger bubbled again and he went for Fletcher, he grabbed the boys shirt and threw him across the room into the far wall.

"ENOUGH" Valkyrie shouted at the men brawling.

"You really expect us to win this, if you two are acting like children. Fletcher, you're angry I get it and that's fine, maybe not the best time nor way to show it but fine. Skul you don't need to avenge my lip, I'm perfectly capable. You two need a time out while we discuss how the fuck we are going to survive and how we get Darquesse to die or how we can barricade my mind so she cannot leave." She said with ease. She hoped she could barricade her head to keep the monster locked up but she wanted her gone and dead so dead was what she was going for. She looked at her friends, Tanith and Ghastly had dispersed into the kitchen to make tea, Fletcher was now sitting in the chair he nearly knocked over as he was on his way into the wall, Erskine had gone to Gordon's library to find something to help destroy Darquesse which left her and Skulduggery staring at each other.

"We need to fix that lip" He said gently as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. She sat on the counter top of her en-suite bathroom, while skulduggery searched the cupboard for a first aid kit. He pulled it out, dabbed some antiseptic on a cotton ball, then gently pressed it to her lip

"Ow ow ow ow… that stings" she whined. He smiled at her

"Stop being so childish or I might just give you a time out" he replied laughing slightly


End file.
